What Is A Santa?
by reginassthief
Summary: 'Roland is learning about Santa from Henry and then teaching it to Peanut while OQ is listening and Robin learning because he doesn't know and fluff and AAAAAGH' - Alyssa


'Roland is learning about Santa from Henry and then teaching it to Peanut while OQ is listening and Robin learning because he doesn't know and fluff and AAAAAGH'

\- Alyssa, (Regalbeliever447)

I know it's the middle of August but why not have a random Christmas fic thrown in there? This is for Alyssa and anyone else interested in reading it.

The bell rings and Roland is instantly pushing his chair away from his desk, grabbing his two-sizes-too-big rucksack from the back of it and pulling it onto his little shoulders. Two exciting things are happening today; the first being that school is over for **two** weeks (two weeks of no school) The second being that Henry was walking him home today.

Roland did like it when Papa or Gina (or both if he was lucky) came to pick him up but with Henry, he and Henry sneaked off to the shop on the way home and brought some sweets (which they had to eat before they got home) Roland wasn't allowed to do that with Papa or Gina, always telling him to 'wait until he eats all his dinner', Roland made a face at the thought, he has to wait for everyttthiiingggg.

A happy smile on his face on he leaves the classroom, Roland overhears some others talking, ''What do you think Santa's going to get you next week?'' one of them asks.

The other shrugs. ''I hope he gets me that bike I've wanted forever, the one without the extra wheels.''

Roland stops and frowns. Who was Santa? Why was he getting them things? Don't their mama's and papa's have money to get them things? Papa said he'd get him anything he wanted, Roland doesn't need a 'Santa', but he still wants to know who he was.

So, when he finally sees Henry coming nearer he asks him. ''Who's Santa?''

''Santa is someone who brings all our Christmas presents.'' Henry says as he helps Roland onto the bus.

They pick a seat somewhere in the middle. Roland frowns again as he says, ''But I thought my papa and Gina buys our presents?''

''They do but Santa brings the really big ones.'' Henry takes out his phone and shows Roland pictures of Santa. ''He climbs down the chimneys, dropping off the presents.'' He shows Roland a picture of a fat man climbing into a chimney. Laughing Roland says, ''He looks like Uncle John, doesn't he?''

Henry laughs a little, too. ''He does a bit.''

Once the laughing stops, Roland asks, ''And Santa comes to everyone's house?''

''Yeah,'' says Henry putting his phone away. ''But only if your good.''

Roland's eyes widen. Has he been good? There was that time with the pen on the walls which he blamed his little sister for...that's wasn't good. All the times that he's sneaked food when he wasn't allowed...that also wasn't good. What if Santa doesn't bring him any presents?

Henry seems to notice is distress as he quickly says, ''But you have to do something really, really naughty not to get any presents, and I don't think you have.''

Roland smiles, now he couldn't wait for Christmas to come!

For the rest of the ride back, Henry continued telling Roland about Santa; the reindeers (Rudolph was his favourite), the magic sleigh, the milk and cookies, and how he lived in the North Pole.

Roland sat at the table drawing all of it. His little sister, Fallon, sat in her highchair. They had all just eating, Henry was upstairs, Papa was doing the dishes and Fallon was playing with a toy on her tray. She makes a noise and Roland looks up seeing her point to his paper.

''That's Santa, Fallon.'' Roland says to her, he points to the man in the red suit. ''Do you know who Santa is?''

The baby smiles and makes another noise. Roland takes that for a no. He leans in and whispers, ''I do.'' Leaning back he says, ''He gives us presents. Henry said you had to be good, though.''

Fallon laughs again, picking up her toy and throwing it somewhere. Roland stops colouring in Rudolph's nose to say in the most grownup voice he could muster, ''See, now that's naughty. No presents for you!''

Fallon only makes another happy noise, not bothered by Roland's admonishment. He shakes his head and goes back to his drawing. Frowning as he tries to remember what else Henry told him. He's done Santa, the cookies, Rudolph...A little gasp escapes his mouth. He hadn't done the sleigh! Quickly, he picks up a pencil and begins to draw.

His fingers drum against the arm of the couch as Robin watches Fallon roll around on the floor, making noises as she does so. He feels Regina's weight press more into his side as she shifts slightly.

Roland and Henry are off school meaning they now have to find a way to entertain a four year old and a twelve year old. It shouldn't be hard, Regina said that usually by this point the TV is taken over by Christmas films, that should entertain Roland at least.

So he brings his thoughts to something else that's been bothering him, something Roland said to Fallon. Not taking his eyes off the baby (who is now trying to fit a ball into her mouth) he says, ''Regina?'' who hums half asleep beside him.

He frowns a bit, wondering what's the best way to ask what he wants to know, trying bits of sentences in his head, all sounding wrong. Finally, he chooses to go in the same direction he did when she first mentioned the coffee machine. ''What's a...Santa?''

There's a moment of silence between them. Robin knows she smiling. _Is_ smiling when she moves her arm and sits on her knees. Robin waits for her answer.

''Santa isn't a _what_ ,'' she says like she's explaining it to Roland. ''He is a _who_.''

Fallon coos in the background, Robin's eyes falling to her for a second before going back to Regina. ''And...what does he do?''

''Well,'' she begins her eyes on Fallon. ''He technically breaks into your house through the chimney, eats your food, and leaves you presents for all the trouble he's caused.''

Robin frowns again. ''So someone breaks into our house?'' _Why would anyone want that?_ ''Won't he set the alarms off?''

Regina rolls her eyes and even Fallon seems to be laughing at him. ''He's not real, Robin.''

Now he was definitely confused. ''But...Roland...said...''

''You're getting this from a five year old?''

Robin frowns once more, trying to make sense of it all. ''So who is he?''

''Santa Claus is a fake story made up to get children to behave.''

He guessed that made sense but then Robin thinks of something else. ''We're fake stories made up so children behave.''

She punches him in his arm, a response he knew he was going to receive. That or eye rolling. ''Fine. You can stay up all night on Christmas Eve and see if he arrives.''

Robin shrugs. ''Okay. Then I'll prove you wrong.''

'' _If_ you're wrong.'' She moves off the couch to pick up Fallon, who has suddenly fallen asleep on the floor, and places her on the couch were Regina sat.

There's another silence between them, just Fallon's soft breathing as her tiny chest heaves up and down. They'll move her later, he thinks.

The silence stretches, a nice and easy one, just listening to Fallon's breathing until a mischievous smile forms across Robin's face. He looks up and asks as lightly and innocently as he can, ''Regina...What's Christmas Eve?'' And Robin his thankful for the baby in between them as Regina fights the urge to jump over and scratch his eyes out, leaving Robin to just laugh to himself.


End file.
